


Jet black

by thenocturnals



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternative Universe - Ifs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 08:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenocturnals/pseuds/thenocturnals
Summary: The story takes off when Sirius arrived at the Godric's Hallow before Hagrid.





	Jet black

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot, could be a series. Beta-d by none, so remaining errors are all mine. Looking for a beta reader.  
Warning for a hint of one-sided Sirius/James, if you squinted.

It was the October 31st, the Halloween night, and Voldemort found the Potters at the Godric Valley.

As soon as He raided, James Potter reached for his wand. Just a few minutes fast, if he had not put it down in the first place, James could have escaped. However, mark that this was a pure speculation and the speculations had no logic or confidence. What was reliable, was that James would have never, ever left the house without Lily and Harry. Also, given the situation, he didn't stand a chance to win over this duel. What he could do was slowing him down so that his wife and son could escape. James shouted, I will slow him down, even though he fell down before that.

When James draw his last breath, Lily was holding the baby. Voldemort came into the room, and she was disarmed immediately. His target was a baby, not the woman so they argued a while. Lily didn't give up her son. This led to her death. However, Harry didn't die. The boy survived thanks to the protection from his mother. The curse, never known to defeat to any wizard, got back to the Lord of the Dark Magic, this didn't kill him but made him weaker. You-Know-Who escaped, alive just barely. This was the story how Harry Potter became the boy who lived.

Lily died, Harry survived, and Voldemort lost his throne, Sirius Black was flying on motorcycle to the valley. He went to check Pettigrew, to find him nowhere to be. Instantly, he draw the worst scenario. He wished that wasn't the case.

It was a middle of night by the time he got to the site. He got off the motorcycle. Streets were quiet, and the door was open. He draw the wand and went inside. This worst scenario, always come true. James was lying dead in the living room. Sirius realized what kind of mistake he made. He leaned over and closed his eyes. This wasn't the time for grief, not yet. He was alarmed and went to the other room. Lily was there, cold as stone. Harry. Please, not Harry. Sirius checked the cradle, and there Harry was. Sirius relieved. He took a look at the baby. Aside the lightning scar on the forehead, baby was surprisingly fine.

That was when he heard the noises from outside. Maybe Voldemort came back to finish the job, he thought. James and Lily Potter died. but their son survived. He can not take the boy, he wouldn't let him. Sirius picked up the baby. The boy cried a little. When the footsteps came close and Hagrid the groundskeeper of Hogwarts showed up, Sirius and Harry Potter left the valley.

Hunting down the traitor wasn't that difficult. Sirius knew every place he would go and hide, and he found him the very day Potters died. Face to Face, the traitor called Sirius a betrayer, murderer. Sirius didn't feel the need to answer. He disarmed the other man with a single move of the wand. When Pettigrew's wand fell, they both cast magic and the spells crashed. This blew up blocks of the streets. With all those noises and the screams. Sirius was the only one left without scratch in the explosion. He avenged for the best friend. He could laugh, and he did. And he could shed a tear, but he didn't. James died. The squad team from the Ministry of Magic would arrest him, put him on a trial, and throw him to Azkaban. He could get a Dementor's Kiss, if he got lucky. When it came down to that, Sirius wouldn't resist. He got nothing but -

Harry.

James died. Harry lived. So Sirius Black ran for his life. He took Harry and got away from London. He changed names and learned how to disguise from Non-Magic People to change his appearance. Constantly looking over his shoulder, he waited for days to come, the day he wouldn't have to do that for the rest of his life. The Dark Lord fell, Wormtail died. Peace came to the Wizard World.

Sirius Black, age 15, went Hogwarts, was an unregistered Animagus, and had James Potter.

  
Sirius Black, age 21, was left as betrayer but had Harry Potter.

And now, this story would like to take off a week before Harry Potter's eleventh birthday. with Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are welcome.


End file.
